War of the Tainted (script)
Pre-Battle Aegis: The enemy has taken the field, milord. Garea: Back already? Ha! It feels as though we just said our good-byes... Aegis: Our scouts report they are in surprisingly good spirits... Garea: Since when do you trust our scouts? Besides, what does it matter? They're armed like beggars compared to us! I could break their ranks as easily as I break wind. Aegis: I'd love to hear the song the bards make of that. Garea: Aegis, there is a truth about the world this Delyran whelp must learn. A man is either strong... ...or he is dead! Bwa ha haaa! >Soldier enters Soldier: Y-Your Highness! Dire news! Garea: Oh? Speak. Soldier: Our troops are laying down their weapons and deserting en masse! Please, sire... I am but a messenger... Have mercy... >Scene change Demiri: Stormfang, I've a report from Ruler Ascald. The Gudorian army is in disarray. Sokara: How do you mean? Demiri: It seems many of their soldiers are opposed to further violence. There has been infighting, desertion... Garea is trying to stamp out the mutiny by force, but with little success. Outside of a few faithful who serve him directly, his army has all but collapsed. Sokara: This is incredible news. But why...? ...Arcturakos. Demiri: Yes, Stormfang. Arcturakos. The report says Garea's men chant her name as they abandon the field. Her words, and her sacrifice, have made her a folk hero of sorts. Sokara: Arcturakos... Why did it take me so long to understand? She believed all people desire peace. She knew, deep down, the Gudorians wanted it, too. It just took her to bring it to the surface. Rubio: smiles ...... Sokara: I hope she can see this, wherever she is... Today we put an end to Mad King Garea and bring peace back to the land. Start Battle Garea: Good day, my little princeling! Still dreaming of your squashed sister? Sokara: No more talk, Garea. Today you die, and peace returns to Delyra and Gudora. Garea: Pah! Such hypocrisy! You despise me, wretch! You want to cut me down! You don't know the first thing about peace. No man does! Sokara: I know more than you ever will. Garea: More than me? More than ME?! Bwa ha! ...You ARE me! When life asks you a question, you answer with blood! Sokara: Maybe you're right... I will never be my sister. I cannot forgive men like you—men who sow nothing but evil. All I have left are her words, and her memory. Were I alone, I might be driven to madness. ...Or worse. But I'm not alone. My friends and brothers-in-arms stand behind me. Garea: ...Are you done? May I vomit now? Bwa ha ha! What a flowery harangue! Men are beasts! Nothing more! We fight! We kill! We devour our prey! Beasts do not stand behind beasts, little prince... They use each other only so long as it suits their own selfish purpose! Sokara: Perhaps this explains why your own soldiers refuse to stand behind you? You are a poison. A festering wound. And I will do what my sister could not. Garea: Such a clever tongue you have, little prince... It will look quite fetching hanging on my mantle, next to your sister's corpse! >Enter Kelli Kelli: Milord, I have come! ...Am I too late? I don't claim my dance as anything special, but Ruler Hardo says it renews the spirit! >Battle Start End of first enemy phase Garea: Yes—draw closer! Let them charge at me with their RAGE! More of my soldiers shall greet them at every foolish step. VS Garea Normal Garea: Clinging to each other won't save you maggots when the boot falls! (When fighting Garea with Sokara) Garea: Come, princeling! I've sharpened my sword just for you! Sokara: My sister wished for our people to know peace, Garea. But as long as you draw breath, it can never come. For Delyra! Garea Defeated Garea: F-fool of...a prince... Your people care not for you... You are...alone... As every man lives and dies: ...alone... Post-Battle Soldier: Sire, the remaining Gudorian forces are surrendering en masse! Sokara: Order our forces to cease fighting at once. Soldier: Yes, sire! >Scene change Ascald: Then it's finished. Once their messenger delivers our terms, that's it. We put an end to this bloody business, once and for all. Sokara: We've won... Somehow I don't feel like celebrating. Hardo: Victory can be bitter as well as sweet, boy. It's good you learn that now. Ascald: Regna Kagia lost many good soldiers today. We need to see to our dead. Then it's time to attend to the living and rebuild our army. Sokara: I'm sorry, Ascald. Your sacrifice will not be forgotten. Delyra will compensate your nation in whatever fashion— Ascald: Oh? In that case, how about you hand over the Arcane Emblem and we'll call it even? ...Hah! Just a little Kagian humor. Don't worry about our finances, Sokara. Reparations will fall to Gudora, and I've seen their treasury—they can well afford it. Hardo: Yes, pity the man who stands between Ascald and a full coffer, boy. Sokara: Heh, I'll have to remember that when you come to visit Delyrus. Bonus Scene If Sokara is unmarried at the start of Chapter 11's battle, a bonus scene may appear, depending on Sokara's support levels. Sokara x Corasta >Corasta enters Corasta: Captain! Sokara: Corasta? Corasta: Oh, Captain! You made it! You're safe! > Corasta hugs Sokara Ascald: Hoo! Give these two some room! Sokara: Corasta...you're...choking me... Corasta: Are you hurt? Grazed, even? You look exhausted! Koshka: Sokara?! Say something! Sokara: I'm trying to! Koshka: Uh-huh. Ascald? Marco? Maybe we should... you know. Ascald: Carry on, lovebirds. > Everyone but Sokara and Corasta leave Sokara: Hey, are you—come on, don't cry. Corasta: *Sniff* S-sorry! I just... Sokara: No, don't apologize. I've been so worried about everyone else lately... My sister, our party, my people... It feels nice to have someone worry about me. Especially someone who I... I mean, someone so... So gifted with pegasi. Corasta: You've been through so much. Sokara: So many have suffered and died because of my actions. Next to my sister's legacy, I feel I'm already a disappointment... Corasta: But that's not true! Everyone fought so hard for you! Why would we all do that for a man we didn't believe in? Sokara: Heh. I see your point... Thanks, Corasta. You always help me see the...brighter side of things. Corasta: To me, you're the brightest thing! Sokara: ...... Corasta: ...... Sokara: Corasta... Corasta: Y-yes? Sokara: I'm far from a perfect man, and I know you can do better. But whenever you're close...you give me strength. So, what I want to ask is... Will you be my wife? Corasta: YES! Yes, yes, oh yes! Sokara: Oh, thank gods! I was worried for a second because... Well, anyway... This is for you. Corasta: Y-your ring? But it bears the Delyran crest! Sokara, I...I can't take this. Sokara: Yes, you can. My parents had it made to celebrate my birth. They wanted me to give it to the woman I would spend my life with. Take it. Please. And know I will love you until the day I die. Corasta: Capt—Sokara... Thank you. I swear I will return that love to you a hundredfold! Sokara: Then I am a fortunate man. I'll need to ask for a bit of patience for the near future. My first duty must be to heal the scars of war and assume my role for the people. But then, we can begin our life together. Corasta: I'll wait as long as it takes! I...I still hardly believe it. This is like a dream. So much pain surrounds us, and yet... I think this is the happiest day of my life. Sokara: I feel the same way. I know together we can bring joy back to the royal palace. I'll do everything I can to make the castle a happy home for us...my love. Corasta: My love. Sokara x Dakota > Everyone but Sokara leaves, Dakota enters Dakota: Ho, Captain! You hurt? I was concerned. Sokara: No, I'm fine, Dakota. I just... Wait. You were...concerned? Dakota: Yes, you arse-head! Concerned! I have a mouth of filth, not a heart of stone. Sokara: Ha ha! Same old Dakota... You know, sometimes I forget... You've always been there for me. You've been fighting at my side for years, you know? Dakota: Of course I know! I was there, remember?! Sokara: Hold on, Dakota, I'm being serious. Just listen for a moment. You've been coming to my rescue for as long as the Shepherds have existed. And I've needed a lot of rescuing... Dakota: You dolt, don't you know that's because I... *Ahem* I mean, it's my duty, sir. But you sell yourself short, Captain. Most men would collapse rather than suffer a fraction of what you've been through. But you shoulder it alone, and without complaint. You're a damn good man! You're...amazing. Sokara: ...... Dakota: ...... Sokara: Dakota, what you said just now... Dakota: ...The arse-head bit? Sokara: *Sigh* No, after that—about how I go it alone. I don't want to anymore, Dakota. I want to have a partner to share it with, the good and the bad, all of it. My sister always followed her heart, so now I'm going to follow mine... Dakota...will you marry me? Dakota: ...Har har har! Oh, that's rich, Captain! Damn, you sure know how to... Um, how to... Oh, crap. You're serious aren't you? Sokara: Perhaps this might answer your question? Dakota: A-a ring?! But this bears the Delyraan crest! You shouldn't— Sokara: My parents had it made to celebrate my birth. They wanted me to give it to the woman I would spend my life with. Take it. Take it and know I will fight with you and for you until my last breath. Dakota: This is... Oh, Sokara. I can't friggin' believe this! Sokara: I'll need to ask for a bit of patience for the near future. My first duty must be to heal the scars of war and assume my role for the people. But then, we can begin our life together. Dakota: Oh, I'm not going ANYWHERE! ...It's funny. I've known you so long, we're practically one mind. But I didn't see this coming at all. I feel...happy. Happy beyond belief. What have you done to me, you damned son of a griffon?! Sokara: I know together we can bring joy back to the royal palace. I'll do everything I can to make the castle a happy home for us...my love. Dakota: Okay, THAT's going to take some getting used to. Sokara x Maline > Everyone but Sokara leaves, Maline enters Maline: Prince Sokara! Are you hurt? Sokara: I'm fine, Maline. Sorry, I didn't mean to worry you. Maline: I was worried about Koshka! Who would protect her if something were to befall you? Sokara: Oh. I...I see. Forgive me. Maline: I'm... I'm sorry, that wasn't how I wanted that to— Sokara: Don't be sorry. When we lost Arcturakos, I was lost in my own pain. I was selfish... I couldn't be there to offer comfort to Koshka. ...But it was all right, because an amazing woman WAS there for her, all along... Maline: Koshka is a treasure. She's the best friend I could ever have. But I'll also always... Sokara: ...Yes? Maline: I'll always be there for... Oh, don't make me say it! Sokara: Maline. Maline: Y-yes? Sokara: I know I'm not perfect... I'm rash, I can be rude... I'm far from the gentleman you deserve. But I've seen the love you are capable of, and I've grown so very fond of you... My sister always followed her heart, so now I'm going to follow mine... Maline... Would you be my wife? Maline: Y-your wife?! Oh Sokara, are you sincere? This is no jest?! Sokara: No jest, Maline, I swear. And to prove it... Maline: B-but...this is your royal ring! Prince Sokara, I don't know if I can— Sokara: Of course you can. My parents had it made to celebrate my birth. They wanted me to give it to the woman I would spend my life with. Take it. Please. And know I will love you until the day I die. Maline: This and your vow are the finest gifts any woman could dream of... Sokara: Then the finest woman shall have them. I'll need to ask for a bit of patience for the near future. My first duty must be to heal the scars of war and assume my role for the people. But then, we can begin our life together. Maline: I am a patient woman. ...Well, if I try. Together with you and Koshka forever... Oh, I've wanted this my whole life! Sokara: I know together we can bring joy back to the royal palace. I'll do everything I can to make the castle a happy home for us...my love. Maline: My prince... Sokara x Rubino > Everyone but Sokara and Rubino leaves Sokara: Rubino... Rubino: What's wrong, Sokara? You look so serious. Sokara: I...I think I owe you an apology. This wasn't your war to fight. Rubino: But I chose to fight it. Sokara: All I've been thinking about is stopping Garea, no matter the cost. Even my own life would not have been too high a price to pay. Rubino: It would have been for us! ...And for me. Sokara: I've been thinking a lot lately, about everything. And about you, Rubino. In many ways, you're the best fighter I've ever known...and the best friend. You are a special woman, and I...I wonder if you think of me as more than your leader? Rubino: I think of you as a great man, and...dear to my heart. Sokara: I never want to let you go, Rubino. Does that make me selfish? Rubino: If so, then let me be selfish, too. I would be with you, always. Sokara: ...... Rubino: ...... Sokara: Rubino? Rubino: Yes, Sokara? Sokara: We met under unusual circumstances, but lives have been made from far less. My sister always followed her heart, so now I'm going to follow mine... What I want to ask you... Well, what I mean is... Will you marry me? Rubino: ...Yes. Sokara: Ha ha! With a word you've made me the happiest man in all the realm! Now I'll need to ask for a bit of patience for the near future... My first duty must be to heal the scars of war and assume my role for the people. But then, we can begin our life together. Rubino: That's all right. I'm a tactician, remember? I'll figure something out. Sokara: Thank you. Rubino: I can't help but think back to the day we first met... Strange, isn't it, the way fate brought us together? I am a lucky woman to have met you, and luckier still now. Sokara: I know together we can bring joy back to the royal palace. I'll do everything I can to make the castle a happy home for us...my love. Rubino: My love. Wedding CG And so the war between Delyra and Gudora was ended. Prince Sokara and Corasta worked tirelessly to restore Delyra's splendor. This would be no easy task, for the war had taken a heavy toll on the halidom. But with Kagiai muscle and Gudoran gold, they brought peace back to the people. All the while, the prince forswore the title of exalt, out of respect to his late sister. Even so, his subjects grew eager for their new ruler to take a wife. And in his heart, Sokara had always known who that woman would be. The royal wedding was a joyous occasion, attended by thousands from near and far. Finally, it seemed that the last lingering wounds of Delyra's history had healed. But then, two years later... After Save Screen Soldier: Sire, a messenger from Regna Kagia. Sokara: See them in at once. Soldier: Yes, milord. >Soldier exits, Zorkowa enters Zorkowa: Prince Sokara, I come on behalf of Khan Regnant Ascald. Sokara: Ascald? Well, this is a surprise. Is something amiss? Zorkowa: I fear so, milord. The khan requests your presence at a summit as soon as you're able. Sokara: What's happened? Zorkowa: Our western neighbors of Fonaxe are no longer acting so neighborly. The emperor, who they name the Conqueror, has launched warships against us. Sokara: An invasion? Are you certain of this? Zorkowa: Yes, milord. The khan hopes to meet with you in Kagia, if it please you. Demiri: What do you make of this, sire? Sokara: I'll business to be sure. Zorkowa, we will meet with Ascald at once... Enter, Sokara's wife and child Corasta Version Corasta: Sokara... Sokara: I'd stay with you if I could, Corasta, but we owe Regna Kagia a great debt. I must apprise myself of the facts there before deciding on a course of action. Corasta: I'm not asking you to stay here with me. I'm saying I'm coming with you. >Eleanore Kendora CG Sokara: B-but Eleanore Kendora is newly born! She needs her mother now. Corasta: Can she not be wet-nursed as you and Koshka were? That is House Delyra's tradition, is it not? Eleanore is a strong child; she takes after her father. The Brand in her left eye is not your only gift to her. Sokara: I'm worried about more than our child. ...I'm worried about you. Corasta: That's sweet. But I'm still coming. Sokara: *Sigh* ...I know better than to argue once your mind is made. Koshka: Wow, Corasta really has you trained well! Whh-kssssh! Sokara: Koshka—you're not helping. Just promise me you'll return at the first sign of danger, Corasta. Koshka and I had Arc of course, but we lost our parents when we were young. I want Kendora to grow up with her whole family around her. Corasta: I'll be careful. I promise. Dakota Version Dakota: Sokara. Sokara: I know what you're going to say, Dakota, but we owe Regna Kagia a great debt. I must apprise myself of the facts there before deciding on a course of action. Dakota: Ha! And I suppose I'll stay here, right? Fluff the pillows? Bake some damn pies? Maybe knit a blanket so you can snuggle up in your own damn pigheadedness?! The hell with that! I'm coming. >Eleanore Kendora CG Sokara: B-but Eleanore Kendora is newly born! She needs her mother now. Dakota: She needs milk, Sokara. Not mothers. She can be wet-nursed like the rest of House Delyra. Hell, you and Koshka turned out fine, didn't you?! Eleanore is a strong child; she takes after her father. The Brand in her left eye proves it. And I'll not let you be the only one to set a strong example. Sokara: Dakota, please, will you just— Dakota: You can try to stop me, Sokara! Maybe even sneak away on your own... But you of all people know how I ride when I'm motivated... I'll catch you. Koshka: Ha ha! Better just give in right now, Sokara! I mean, it's not like you ever win an argument with Dakota anyw— Sokara: Koshka! ...You're not helping. Just promise me if there's any danger you'll stay out of it, Dakota. Please. Koshka and I had Arc of course, but we lost our parents when we were young. I want Kendora to grow up with her whole family around her. Dakota: Yes, her whole family. Just remember that means both of us... Rubino Version Rubino: Sokara... Sokara: I know what you're thinking, Rubino, but we owe Regna Kagia a great debt. I must apprise myself of the facts there before deciding on a course of action. Rubino: Nope, not what I was thinking. I was actually going to suggest we discuss strategy as we travel. >Eleanore Kendora CG Sokara: B-but Eleanore Kendora is newly born! She needs her mother now. Rubino: You told me House Delyra has a tradition of wet-nursing. And you and Koshka turned out rather well from where I stand. Eleanore is a strong child; she takes after her father. The Brand in her left eye proves it. Sokara: I'm not just worried about her. ...I'd worry about you as well. Rubino: All the more reason to keep me close at hand, no? Together we can be more than we can alone, remember? Koshka: Aw, let her come, Sokara! You could use her strategic thinking anyway. Sokara: All right, Rubino. Just promise to stay safe. Koshka and I had Arc of course, but we lost our parents when we were young. I want Kendora to grow up with her whole family around her. Rubino: As do I. You have my word. Kelli Version Kelli: What about me, my husband? Sokara: I'd stay with you if I could, Kelli, but we owe Regna Kagia a great debt. I must apprise myself of the facts there before deciding on a course of action. Kelli: Yes, I suppose so. But I... I was hoping I could go with you. I could dance for our hosts... >Eleanore Kendora CG Sokara: Kelli, Eleanore Kendora is still newly born. She needs her mother. Kelli: Can't she be wet-nursed? You and Koshka turned out just fin without a mother by your side. And Eleanore is strong, too! She has the Brand, just like you. Sokara: Am I not allowed to keep you safe? Kelli: How can you keep me safe if you leave me here?! *sniff* Koshka: Aw, look at her! She's heartbroken. Sokara: All right! All right. Gods... But you must promise to stay out of danger. Koshka and I had Arc of course, but we lost our parents when we were young. I want Kendora to grow up with her whole family around her. Kelli: I know. I promise. Koshka: I knew you wouldn't leave Kelli. Not after your whole whirlwind romance... Hee hee... Turn my back one minute and you're married. The next minute? A baby! Sokara: A lot can happen in two years, Koshka. One day you'll understand. >Flashback Kelli: G-good day, milord. Sokara: Oh, hello, Kelli. What a pleasant surprise. Kelli: Oh! Is it strange? ...Or untoward? I don't mean to be so! I just thought, since you're always so nice to me, I should... Sokara: I'm happy you're here. I've always like talking to you. Especially since you've become less... Well, terrified of me than before, heh heh... Kelli: Heh ha, I know! It is so very strange. I've always been painfully shy around strangers, and even some acquaintances. Even a nod sends me running! But...not with you. Sokara: Hardo deserves my thanks. Were it not for his introduction, we may never have met. Kelli: I...I suppose not. Sokara: You're smiling! ...Heh. It suits you. Kelli: Really? I'm still so new at it. ...Smiling, I mean. ...At you. Until recently, the very thought of you had me weeping in despair! Sokara: What? But why? Kelli: No! Not in a bad way! It's just... Well, you're our leader, and such an important man, and we could never... Sokara: ...Be together? Kelli: But it's all right! I've made my peace with it. It's just... I've never felt this way about a man. It's strange. In a good way. ...I think. Sokara: You're smiling again. Kelli: So are you! And I never get to see THAT on the battlefield! Sokara: I'm never this happy on a battlefield. And rarely this happy off it... Kelli: Milord... Sokara: Kelli, I'm going to say something, and you're likely going to think me mad. I know that we barely know each other, but I feel something...extraordinary for you. Kelli: Y-you do? Sokara: And not just when you dance! I feel it all the time. You're all I think about. Kelli: Are you saying... Sokara: I think I love you. And I know that's madness! I KNOW it! But you know what? It doesn't matter. My sister always followed her heart, so now I'm going to follow mine... Kelli, will you marry me? Kelli: Holy gods! I mean... Yes... Yes, Sokara! Yes, oh yes! I will marry you! Sokara: I can't promise it will be easy, but I can promise you my heart. Kelli: Your heart is all I need. Sokara: I...I can't believe you said yes. I was worried you might run screaming, heh heh. Oh! Wait! I nearly forgot. I have something for you... Here. Take it as a sign of my devotion. Kelli: Your royal ring? But this must be so precious to you! Sokara: I've found something more precious... My parents had this ring crafted to celebrate my birth. They wanted my to give it to the woman I would spend my life with. Take it, and know I will stand by you until the day I die. Kelli: Sokara, this is... It's all too much. Sokara: This is a love kindled quickly, but it burns bright in me. It is a love that will last. I believe it with all that I am. Kelli: If this is madness, then lock me up and discard the key! I hope to never draw sane breath again! Sokara: So be it! We'll be crazy in love, together. Maline Version Maline: Sokara... Sokara: I'd stay with you if I could, Maline, but we owe Regna Kagia a great debt. I must apprise myself of the facts there before deciding on a course of action. Maline: Oh, I understand completely. So when do we leave? >Eleanore Kendora CG Sokara: ...Leave? B-but Eleanore Kendora is newly born! She needs her mother now. Maline: Koshka told me the two of you were wet-nursed. I don't think a little common milk will spoil our daughter. Eleanore is a strong child; she takes after her father. The Brand in her left eye proves it. Sokara: It's not that, Maline! I'm just... I'd be worried about you. Maline: Then keep me close and all will be well! I'm sure my sister agrees, yes? Koshka: You bet! Maline is family now! She belongs with us! Sokara: Will you at least promise to stay out of any possible danger? Koshka and I had Arc of course, but we lost our parents when we were young. I want Kendora to grow up with her whole family around her. Maline: You have my word. Maiden Version >Eleanore Kendora CG Maiden: ...Sokara? My husband? Sokara: I know. I'd stay with you if I could, but we owe Regna Kagia a great debt. I must apprise myself of the facts there before deciding on a course of action. Maiden: Yes, I suppose you do. Sokara: You stay here with Eleanore Kendora. A newborn should be with her mother. Maiden: But Sokara, I... *sigh* I suppose there is little wisdom in my going. I know nothing of battle. But I will watch over our daughter while you are away. Eleanore Kendora is a strong child; she takes after her father. The Brand in her left eye was not your only gift to her. Still, you must promise you will stay safe. For her sake... Koshka: Aww... You two are so sweet to each other. To think, just a couple years ago: strangers. Now: married with a child! Sokara: A lot can happen in two years, Koshka. One day you'll understand. To Kagia Demiri: I will ride ahead and assemble an escort, milord. Sokara: Thank you, Demiri. Rubio: I'm quite impressed, Sokara. You make a fine ruler. You've come a long way from tending sheep! Sokara: Ha! Have I truly changed so much? Rubio: Mmm... In a way, you haven't. But you've grown as a leader, and, of course, as a father. Sokara: I've tried to do my best. My sister left a weighty legacy. I do all I can just to live up to it. >Scene Change to Castle Kagia Sokara: I apologize I could not come sooner, Ascald. Ascald: What matters is you are here, Sokara. Sokara: Is it true Fonaxi warships have set sail? What can you tell us? Ascald: Not much more than that, I'm afraid. The details remain hazy. Just a moment... Oaf! ...Where are you, you big, bald—Sokara is here! >Enter Hardo Hardo: Ah! Well met, boy. I knew you'd come. We have someone you should hear from. I believe you've met? He claims to have insight into Fonaxe's intentions. >Enter Gendembi and Jade Gendembi: Good day, lords and ladies. How far you all? Allow me the great pleasure, and indeed honor, of introducing myself... Sokara: We all know who you are, Gendembi. Although I don't believe we've met your companion? Gendembi: Hmph! You know nothing! Prepare for my great unmasking! Long have I posed as archest of archers! Yet that was but a ruse! Yea, an artifice, to disguise myself as a mere above-average man. In truth, I am— Jade: *Ahem* May I present Duke Gendembi. I am his humble servant, Jade. Greetings, sire. You honor us with your presence. Gendembi: Jade! You stole my moment! Sokara: A pleasure, Jade. Perhaps you could speak on your master's behalf? Jade: That may speed things along, yes... Sokara: Then please. Time is of the essence. Jade: Very well, then. First, concerning our origins... We hail from Estria, a fertile territory on the continent of Fonaxe. Milord is the head of House Gendembi, and the rightful ruler of Estria. A fact he often reminds us of—and loudly. Gendembi: Ha! Is she not a true wit? She gets it all from me, you know. Sokara: So what brings a noble and his charge all the way across the long sea? Gendembi: The Fonaxi. Theirs was an unremarkable nation once. Tiny, almost pitifully so. Had our continent not shared its name, you might almost have forgotten it existed. And so Fonaxe might have remained, if not for Sargon the Conqueror. One by one, he has taken the surrounding realms into his growing empire. I had no choice but to ru... Er, that is, to RECRUIT new allies to aid my people. That's why I've come. Sokara: ...You fled for your life. Jade: More or less, yes. While milord hastily gathered his valuables and guided his people to safety... I alone remained to keep an eye on the Fonaxi crisis. I was there as Estria was swallowed up by Emperor Sargon's overwhelming forces. In the end, I, too, fled here to Regna Kagia seeking asylum. Gendembi: To my great relief, I might add! Eligible women are one of Estria's most precious natural resources! It would be a shame to waste any, even one who cuts off her lord and ma— Jade: *Ahem!* As I was saying... Gendembi: Yes, yes, all right, it was only a jape! Please, by all means, you may con— Jade: So, begging your pardons, but perhaps it is time to cut this long story short: Sargon has conquered our continent and now seeks to conquer yours. Hardo: She claims the Fonaxi fleet will be at our shores in a matter of days. We'll know soon enough if her story proves true. Jade: I speak only what I know for true, good people. As does my lord. ...At least, with respect to this matter. Gendembi: There's that wit of yours again! Aha! That wonderful...needling, chafing wit. Sokara: I believe you both. Hardo, we must secure your ports as soon as possible. Gendembi: You should know that Fonaxe has the strongest cavalry in the world. You will want to station troops with experience fighting mounted troops. Sokara: Why, Gendembi, are you volunteering? >To world map Category:Chapter Scripts